The invention relates to a band strap element for the binding and holding of objects. The band strap element comprises a bearing zone for the object to be held which includes a support part and a strap-form binding part with at least one gripping and engaging element which can be detachably joined with at least one catch element. A fastening zone joins the bearing or base zone for fastening of the band strap element to a support.
In the current state of the art, there are known variously shaped band strap elements which are often used for the holding and binding together of elastic tubes, electric cables, and other parts which must be held together to form a unitary packet. For example, such elements are often needed in the field of electronic maintenance or the auto industry.
Also known in the prior art is a cable strap or band element comprised of a strip-form binding part having several stays and an arched neck with a catch element and a hookform gripping zone (see German Patent 2,813,484). This known cable strap is designed for a special range of sizes or diameters so that, for example, a various number of cables of smaller or greater diameter than the design range could not be properly held.
Other known cable straps are also designed only for special ranges of use and, therefore, do not function in a versatile or universal manner. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,109; U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,287; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,200).
The present invention attacks the problem by providing a binding strap element of the kind mentioned, which is suitable for the functionally secure holding of pipes, tubes or cable of different diameters. It has a stable structure, as well as the advantage of easy mounting and demounting.